


Harvest

by DesertPersephone



Series: Mandomera Week 2021 [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPersephone/pseuds/DesertPersephone
Summary: Mandomera DAY 2, exploration/discoveryAfter a successful, but demanding krill harvest, Din and Omera take some much needed time to themselves.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Series: Mandomera Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Mandomera Week 2021





	Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! A little peaceful post canon AU. I think that maybe this accidently fits the SFW prompt better then the NSFW one, OOPS. This wasn’t exactly what i had planned but this is what came out because I was a little pressed for time. Proofed/beta’d by myself

Din had been sore and bruised and aching before – many times before in fact, it came with the territory – but he swore it had never been like this. This was different. And perhaps it was because he didn’t have his beskar to absorb the hits, or perhaps getting thrown around just used different muscles then farming krill. Din groaned softly as he relaxed back into the pool, letting the hot water try and soak away the aches in his back and thighs. Perhaps he was just getting old too.

He had never expected to be spending a harvest on Sorgan, up to his armpits in water hauling pounds and pounds of jumping krill. But he had also never expected to be completely naked and bathing in the presence of another living being. But both things were unbelievably true. Din had not abandoned his creed, he still polished the beskar daily, but kept it locked away in the small hut he had come to call him. He had just discovered a new way to be a Mandalorian. One that didn’t require him to hide himself from those he loved.

“You look relaxed.”

Opening his eyes, Din smiled slowly at the sight that greeted him. Omera.

She set the basket she was carrying down by the edge of the pool and Din moved to peek inside, finding large ripe fruits with thick wrinkly rinds staring back at him as Omera shrugged off the robe she was wearing and hung it on a branch near his own.

“I thought you might be hungry.” She said with a jerk of her chin toward the basket, hands occupied in trying up her hair. Din sat back in the pool and regarded her with a slow and appreciative look, before shrugging.

“Fruit isn’t exactly what I’m in the mood for.” He murmured, swishing the water bath and forth with his hands. Omera tilted her head a little and lifted the corner of her mouth in a smirk.

“And what exactly are you hungry for?”

Din sat forward again and patted a large smooth rock on the edge of the pool.

They were more than alone out here, other villagers having found their own pool in the naturally and abundantly occurring hot springs, Winta was with her cousins (or the children that she called her cousins, because Din was almost certain that neither of her parents were locals), and Grogu was with Master Luke. But honestly, Din couldn’t really bring himself to care if someone saw them. Enough of the village had probably heard them at some point.

Omera came over to inspect the flat rock that he had indicated, brushing her foot over it before deeming it to be comfortable and sitting with her legs in the water. With her hair pulled back into a bun like that Din could see the long, slender curve of her neck, and with the light just so, the flyway hairs along her hairline seemed to glow golden. He gently nudged her legs apart and kneeled on the seat in front of her to lean in a press a gentle kiss to her throat. Her pulse fluttered under his lips and Din ran one hand over her waist while the other came to rest on one of her thighs.

Sighing softly, Omera shifted a little more, letting him run wet fingers in a trail up her back and between her shoulder blades while the one her thigh came up to rest on the soft swell of her belly. His fingers ran across her old, silvery marks from carrying Winta, and over her bellybutton before moving around to her side where Din squeeze lightly on the little cushion of fat there. He always seemed to love her stomach, it’s soft give under his hands, or his lips when he took it upon himself to kiss ever sketch mark she had.

Din’s lips had moved down to press kisses along her collarbone and Omera leaned back relishing in the attention. Her legs wrapped on his waist a little, toes running over the back of his hairy thigh and into the crease of his knee which had Din laughing against her skin. Omera smiled as well, reaching up to cup the back of his head as he took her breast in his mouth, licking over her nipple before sucking. Her toes curled a little and Omera hummed her approval, the sensation going right to her cunt.

She felt Din’s cock twitch a little against her thigh and her fingers tightened in his hair, tugging a bit to tell him that she was getting impatient. Both of them were always rather impatient when it came to finding time alone – it was always few and far between, quiet stolen moments that were always _just enough time_ , and Omera wanted him between her thighs now.

But Din didn’t move to bury his face in her cunt, instead he shifted back, pulling away from her to grab a shallow wooden dish. Omera opened her mouth to ask him just what he was doing, especially when she could see his cock half hard and plump just below the water. But he just pressed a kiss to her knee – her _knee_ – and scooped water up in the bowl.

“You worked hard.” He said softly, brushing a few strands of hair back from her shoulder as he gently tipped the warm water over her skin, letting it cascade down her chest and arm, following it with a few kisses.

“We all worked hard.” She answered with a little shake of her head, amused by his attentions. Din picked up one of her hands and dipped it in the bowl of water with a bar of soap to scrub away the dirt from her knuckles. He pressed kisses to her fingers after that, moving on to lather his hands in suds and draw them along the valley between her breasts and underneath, over to tease at her nipples a little before rinsing the soap away and repeating the process on her other hand, all the while she could feel herself growing more and more eager for his touch to continue lower.

And it did, Din washing her feet in much the same way, pressing a kiss to the top of each, and then her calves, where he couldn’t help but playfully pull with her leg hair and she splashed him for it. Finally though, he finally ran his hands over her thighs, squeezing the strong muscles. Omera willingly parted them for him, without so much as a notion of encouragement from him, spreading her folds for his eyes. Which was a sight he quickly latched on to. Din slid his hands up her thighs until they were high at the apex of her legs and he could run his thumbs along each of her labia, through the course hair, before slowly spreading them. Her cunt opened like a flower to him, with one soft wet noise, and he could see how flushed and swollen she already was, ready for his attention.

“You’re beautiful.” Din murmured, bending low to kiss over her thigh, and Omera exhaled softly, shifting her hips toward his face. Din got the hint and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her before shifting to get more comfortable.

Spreading her with one hand, Din spread wide licks over her cunt, tasting the tang of her on the back of his tongue. Omera clenched around nothing as his tongue teased over her clit, and she moved to lay back in the dirt, hands cupping each breast to slowly pull on her nipples. Her eyes shut when Din sucked her clit into his mouth, and Omera gasped, spreading her legs even wider. Din seemed to have dispensed with the slow exploration of her body though and pushed his tongue against her eagerly, flicking over her clit with pointed practiced movements, before sucking on her again.

Omera moaned fully, clenching again as pleasure shot through her, tugging of her nipples slightly. She pushed her hips forward, pressing her cunt into Din’s mouth as he continued to suck on her clit. Having thrown slow and steady out the window, he worked his jaw and tongue relentlessly against her, the stubble on his chin almost rubbing her raw.

“Din, Din please – ” She pushed against him, hips up off the stone, and reached down to grab a fistful of his hair. He groaned against her cunt, grazing her clit his teeth ever so slightly as he sucked hard. The coil of pleasure in her stomach released with a sharp intake of breath and the orgasm that wash over her, forced Omera to sit upright, mouth open to silence. Her legs closed around Din’s shoulders and she kept him there, sucking on her clit as her cunt pulsed against his face.

Finally, she sagged, boneless and pleasure wrung out, her legs falling off his shoulders and her hand loosening enough for Din to stand. His mustache and mouth were sticky and shimmering with the fluid from her cunt, and his pupils were enormous with lust. He didn’t wipe his face and he kissed her, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her up as his other skilled between them to guide his cock, flushed and achingly hard, into her cunt.

Omera gasped a little as he entered her, soon moaning with the first trust of his cock as she clung to his shoulders. Din fucked her short and fast, pressing kisses and whispers into her shoulders before his hips stilled and he rocked forward once or twice, spilling himself inside her. She smiled a little, combing his hair back as he managed to move them both into the pool to rest. Omera drew her knuckles over his cheeks, over the regal curve of his nose and Din held her more securely then she had ever been held.

When he grew soft and slipped out of her, she finally moved to pick up one of the fruits she had brought, biting the skin shirt before peeling it as Din played with her hair. She offered him a slice and he took the sweet fruit into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> please take a moment to leave a comment if you feel so inspired!
> 
> you can find me at my brand new writing tumblr [desertpersephone](https://desertpersephone.tumblr.com/) or my nonsense tumblr [thequeenofcarvenstone](https://thequeenofcarvenstone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
